1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a membrane electrode assembly for fuel cells.
2. Background Art
A manufacturing method of a membrane electrode assembly is known in which organic solvent solution of polymeric electrolyte is applied on a catalyst layer, catalyst slurry is applied to an electrode of the other side and dried when an organic solvent residue in an electrolyte membrane decreases to a certain amount, and pinching by a hot press is executed (for example, it refers to patent document 1.)
Including the above-mentioned document, the applicant is aware of the following documents as a related art of the present invention.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-216801
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-217612
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-87267
However, a proton path does not always open at a boundary between the electrolyte membrane and the catalyst layer. Accordingly, there is a possibility that good power generation feature cannot be obtained because of a high proton conductive resistance in such a boundary.